Yesterday's Memories
by AliceMitch09
Summary: They share the same fate - they both love him and he promised to return to her side. How fickle promises can be when fate decides to disrupt it. inspired by a doujin, read inside for more. fem!italyxGermany,fem!CanadaxPrussia, fem!RomanoxSpain, EngSey and MOAR.


**A/N:**

**Sooooo, this idea came out after I read that doujin called...Erste something? D: and there was a scene where chibitalia was talking to Italy t-then...*BREAKS INTO SOBS, DROWNING IN TEARS* I can't! T_T THAT SCENE WAS PROBABLY THE SADDEST PART EVER! ESPECIALLY WHEN CHIBITALIA ASKED IF "will i ever see him (HRE) again?" then Italy says "No, they may look alike but that's not him" then he and Germany talk about memories and...and...AND! ;_; *SOBS AGAIN* J-J-JUST READ IT OKAY! AND PREPARE A PACK OF TISSUES NEARBY! HUHUHUHHUHU.**

**I'm a saddist, you guys noticed that? I always have a thing for angsty stuff xD**

**I dedicate my PruCan scene to ShipuudenFlower and SoraMoto since they requested one up from my other fic called 'Maddie's Superhero' PLEASE READ IT IF YOU HAVE THE TIME! \(^w^)/**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia is Hideyakez Himaruya-sama's!**

**the plot is MOINE.**

* * *

"_Shinse Roma~"_

_A little girl in a maid's outfit cries to absolutely, nothing. Her squinted eyes were brimmed with tears though she had determination within them. She cried once again for the name buried deep inside her heart, the name she sought for, the name of that one person who'd make her laugh and smile, the same person who was kind to her despite their differences, the same person who made her feel loved even when she had too much of it and the same person she was currently out for._

"_Shinse Roma~ Shinse Roma! Shinse Roma! Where are you?" _

_Climbing over a fence, she sat there and gazed at the vast view hoping to find a certain little blonde. The night sky filled with countless stars allowed some light to be showered on to help her._

"_Shinse Roma!"_

_At her final attempt, she gave up feeling helpless and completely out of it. She bowed down her head in defeat, jaw quivering, shoulders shaking, grip on the ledge tightening and tears streaming down her face. She cried alone, and no one was there to see except for the stars above and the moon who decided to show itself._

* * *

"-li? Feli? Oi, FELICIANA!"

A certain voice calls to her, alarmed and worried as she shakes the auburn haired girl vigorously. Another voice joins, with his deep husky and accent voice, trying to wake up the same person.

Slowly opening her hazel eyes, she was surprised that the first thing she saw was a blurry sight of her older twin sister and her grandfather. She had to blink a couple of times to clear her eyesight, tears freely slipping down her face.

"_Sorella? Nonno?_" her voice was barely a whisper, but enough for the two to hear.

Lovina sighed angrily and forcibly made her sit up before suffocating her into a hug.

"_IDIOTA_! DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!" she shouted to her ear, it was a miracle that the younger twin hadn't gone deaf to her voice.

Another sigh was heard this time, from her grandfather (who looks too muscular and HOT to be old) as he approached his granddaughters. Sitting on Feliciana's bed where he pulled the auburn haired girl to his chest, Lovina still didn't let go but held her tighter, and rested his stubble chin over her head.

"S-Sorella, N-Nonno?"

"It was just a dream Feli…just a bad dream" Lovina told her. Feliciana's eyes widened and began to water up again.

"You were shouting Feli, Lovina called me and we tried to wake you up…only to find you crying in your sleep. You were in pain…"

Absent mindedly, her arms shot up from her covers to hold her sister and grandfather allowing to be comforted by them who loved her so much. She shed the tears she never knew were there and sobbed the pain that was in her heart and held unto her loved ones, allowing their comfort to ease her pain.

"Shh…Feli, don't cry...Sorella's here…Nonno's here…we're here…so please don't cry…" Lovina pleaded, seeing her sister cry was one of the hardest things in life she had to endure and she vowed to herself that she'd never let anything or anyone bring her sister to tears.

Feliciana only cried harder into her grandfather's chest as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

The night sky seemed darker that night, and the stars shined even brighter. The moon revealed itself and shined its light into the Vargas household, where the only sound heard that night was the sound of a girl's broken heart as she was comforted by the people she loved. And no one knew her true pain other than the moon and the girl herself.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Maddie!"

The said girl –with a petite frame, long blonde hair tied up into low pigtails accompanied by a purple cap, and her bangs pinned by red pins to the side, and a pair of round violet eyes framed by red rimmed glasses - turned from her locker and was met by a warm bear hug from a pony tailed auburn girl.

"Gooooooooooooooooood Moooooooooooorning Maddie" Feliciana greeted her bag at the verge of falling off from her shoulder.

She seemed like her usual self despite the drama last night, but something about her didn't seem right. Madeline wasn't their childhood friend for nothing if she didn't notice it; even at first glance she'd know that something was wrong with them even though they'd try their best to say it was nothing.

"Feliciana, are you alright?" she asked her, pushing her glasses back.

She simply nodded at the young Canadian girl.

"Of course I am Maddie! Why do you say that?" she challenged.

"Well first off all, you're ribbons done wrong, second, you didn't button your jumper properly and lastly, you've got bags under your eyes. You missed a spot with the concealer right there" she pointed.

The young Italian pouted childishly at her before opening her own locker, fixing the said make-up under her eye, then turned her attention to the button on her jumper then fixing her ribbon, once done, she quickly took her books then closed her locker meeting Madeline's violet eyes.

"Better?" her bubbly voice never left making the blonde worry more.

"Feli-"

The young girl was cut off when someone shrieked down the hall and sped towards the auburn girl, panting heavily as her messenger bag hung from the side. Hands rested on her knees as she gasped for air.

"G-Good Morning Lovina?" Madeline greeted.

"V-Ve~ sorella are you alright?" she asked handing her a bottle of water from her bag.

Lovina grabbed the bottle and finished it in one gulp, feeling refreshed she stood up. The two girls noticed how flushed and angry she was. They suddenly noticed two red marks on her neck when she noticed their awkward stares; she quickly covered it with her hand and quickly avoided their gazes.

"S-S-Stop looking at it damn it!" she protested at the two, they began to look around as if they didn't see anything. Lovina awkwardly turned to Madeline, asking for bandages from the blonde.

"Eh? Why do you need bandages?" one eyebrow raised questioningly at her as her shoulders slumped her backpack from behind.

"TO HIDE THESE OF COURSE! I DON'T WANT PEOPLE SNICKERING BEHIND MY BACK BECAUSE OF THESE!"

Feliciana tried to calm her sister down, giving Madeline time to check her backpack for any bandages. Madeline was an assistant to the school nurse so she always brought her little medical kit purse in her bag in case of emergencies (like treating her big brother's wounds whenever he would clumsily get into things or trouble, or treating Alice's scratches she got from skateboarding).

"Hmm…do you want the big ones or the small ones?" she asked once she got a hold of them.

Lovina thought before she decided on the large ones, Madeline handed it to Feliciana who began to put it on.

"Ve~ Sorella, your hair's in the way…"

Bringing her hair to the side, Feliciana applied the band-aid and took a step back happily before she realized she had something to do. Ignoring Madeline, she hurriedly left the two and ran towards a certain clubroom.

"What was that all about?" Lovina combed her dark locks with her fingers as she leaned against her sister's locker.

"Beats me, but I only caught her mentioning about Kiku, Ludwig and something?" she laughed nervously as she zipped her backpack then slung it. But the thing about Feliciana still bothered her, she turned her attention the older twin who was busy combing her dark brown hair.

"Lovina?" said girl looked at her questioningly "Is something wrong with Feli today? She just…doesn't seem like her usual self today…" the brunette immediately stopped combing her hair, hand dropping to her side as if it were lifeless.

Madeline was worried and Lovina knew that, they weren't best friends for nothing if she'd never ask. Lovina stared at her violet eyes seeing how worried she was, she took a deep breath and looked down finding her shoes somewhat interesting.

"Lovi? Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head slowly.

"No, it's just…" Lovina struggled to find the right words to explain what was wrong with her sister; she couldn't put the words in a sentence.

"…she had a nightmare, something about her past and…I…I-I…I really don't wanna talk about it Maddie, I really don't…I'm sorry…"

Maddie understood her situation and nodded, and then apologized, awkward silence filled between the two.

"So, did Antonio give you those?" Madeline asked out of the blue in attempt to lighten the mood, smirking mischievously.

Lovina immediately turned into a shade of red before she complained why they were locker mates in the first place. And muttered something under her breathe about 'stupid overexcited tomato bastard boyfriend'.

* * *

Feliciana ran as fast as she can, bumping into several students which she apologized as her legs sped towards the Art Department. Greeting the old gardener as she passed by the school garden, then greeting a few professors along the way before stopping by the stairs, regaining her energy she slowly walked up the stairs, humming a tune under her breathe happily greeting students along the way.

7:50, she was still early, if she'll run she might make it in time.

Feliciana walked by the semi-empty halls of the Art Department, same tune hummed under her breathe. Happily enjoying the cool autumn breeze that seeped in through the open windows sending a tickles of wind through her neck, all while she laid her hands behind her back.

_Rudolf!_

She stopped dead in her tracks, her hazel brown eyes immediately shot open, sweat glistening down her neck, the hair at the back of her neck rising. What was that about?

"_Ru…dolf?"_

Her mouth moved on her own without realizing the mere mention of _his _name sent a stabbing pain in her chest. Hands clench towards her heart feeling its abnormal speed beat at a fast pace.

_SHINSEROMA!_

_N-No, No…not now…please…don't…break…p-please…D-Don't-_

"Feliciana-kun?"

A hand grasped her shoulder lightly alarming her; a soft gasp escaped her parted lips. Feliciana quickly turned to meet the worried looks of Kiku Honda and Ludwig Beilshmidt, her two (male) best friends.

Kiku watched her current state – both hands clenching her chest as if she were to have a heart attack, her bubbly aura wasn't felt from her at all, and her eyes…surprisingly, they were usually filled with excitement and curiosity, - but, looking at them now, they seemed lost and sad.

"K-Kiku! And Ludwig! E-Erm…" she fidgeted in place "D-Don't scare me like that! Ve~"

Something was troubling the young girl, even Ludwig, the sometimes oblivious to feelings macho man felt it. Kiku's hand on her shoulder tightened, but not too much as to harm the girl.

"Feliciana, are you alright?" Ludwig's deep voice came.

She gave him a confused look slowly putting Kiku's hand down, and then brought her hand to adjust her bag.

"I'm alright…just…Um…Yep, I'm alright!"

But they knew otherwise, Ludwig and Kiku's eyebrow raise in doubt. Before they knew it, Feliciana pushed the two forward towards their 'little office' (which was actually the editorial room).

"Now, let's hurry up ve~ we wouldn't want to delay the chairman wouldn't we? Let's goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ve~"

"O-Oi! Feliciana stop pushing!" For a petite girl, she sure had a lot of power.

"Ah! Feliciana-kun, I might accidentally drop my camera!" Kiku panicked as Feliciana pushed them harder.

She wasn't listening to their pleads, simply exerting more power to pushing them forward. Sneaking a look at Ludwig, she felt her heart wrench a bit, brown eyes softening at his handsome stature. When they first met in middle school, she thought she saw another kid in him; they resembled each other very much, and she had to remind herself time and time again of the one fact she so much tries to forget. Looking down on her, Feliciana smiled brightly at him until they finally reached the editorial room.

_They may look alike, but I know better. He's not him, they just look alike and nothing more._

* * *

"It was the year 1600 when the Baroque period spread throughout Italy…" their professor began, reading from his notes as pictures from the LCD displayed to the white screen.

It was History class, the only class Feliciana bothered to listen and fancied a lot (next to Art class of course), and who wouldn't love learning History? She loved listening to the different cultures of the once great nations, then learning where and how the countries came to be today. And for some reason, she found herself attached to the subject as if it were her _forte_, if students were having troubles with memorizing names and dates, for Feliciana it was nothing! Two minutes reading the topic, and already she can memorize their names! If only she could do the same for her Calculus and Chemistry (with which her sister helps with).

Right behind her she heard the snickers of Yong Soo and Mathias as they made fun of Lovina's band-aid on her neck (_A cat scratched me on the way here,_ was her excuse when her professor asked). The girl hissed at the two, trying to write down notes as their professor lectured.

Beside her, Michelle, an exchange student, tried to keep herself awake during the discussion. One minute, her head is falling with her eyelids dropping, then the next, she groans angrily at herself hands clapping her cheeks to stay awake almost forgetting the fact that she was strapped with a collar by the school chairman, she silently curses him in French. Feliciana silently enjoys this, and then returns to Mr. Gallego's discussion.

"It was also in this era where many musical forms were born-"

"_Hey Hey, Rudolf, listen, listen!" an overexcited girl drags a poor little boy towards their music room._

_The said boy exasperates at her dragging him everywhere._

"_Really Feliciana, do you have to drag me?" he pulls his hand away the moment she stands before the grand piano; he massages his cramped muscles and glares at her._

_Feliciana pouts at him seemingly hurt at his grumpiness. She pats the side next to her inviting him to sit next to her; he flushes hard before walking over her._

"_Just listen, okay?" she emphasized the listen part before turning her attention to the keys, testing it before playing the piece she had just mastered yesterday with her teacher, Mr. Edelstein._

_He watched her play the instrument with ease, amazed at how good she could play. Her eyes fluttered shut, losing herself to the rhythm of the music. Fingers played at an incredible speed and precision, going faster and faster, her body slowly swaying and her face, it was almost angelic. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow, and he just sat there in awe of her beauty. As she ended the song, she let out a breathe she didn't know was there, then turned to the young blonde who was still staring at her._

"_Well?"_

_Brown eyes gleamed at his crystal eyes, shaking him out of his trance. He quickly turned his head to avoid her gaze, hiding his flushed face from her._

"_I-I like it…"_

_She squealed in delight, hugging the young boy beside her almost fell in the process. His face heated up more as he tried to break free from her strong grip. A few maids peeked in the room, giggling at their young master._

"_Geez! Calm down already Feliciana!" _

"_I can't help it Rudolf! I'm just glad you like it!"_

_He turned to the door, only to find that they had already returned to their duties. Feliciana playfully poked his red cheeks, feeling its squishiness against her fingers._

"_W-Wh…"_

"_Hmm?" she inched closer._

_He pushed her back, his personal space invaded by the auburn girl before him; she was still smiling even though he rudely shoved her face back._

"_What's the piece called?" he shouted to her, surprised that she didn't flinch._

_Feliciana's eyebrows furrowed, she eyed the Baroque painting above the piano._

"_Hmm…I think Mr. Edelstein said it was called…Passacaglia?" she slowly tried to say the name properly, making sure she pronounced it right"- By George Handel?" _

"_I see…" nodding in understanding before he asked her if she could to play it again. _

"_Okay!"_

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

The school bell startled her, ending Mr. Gallego's discussion.

"All right class, you're dismissed. And make sure to read pages 100-120 of your textbooks, in preparation of our next discussion"

One by one, students began to leave the room, Lovina approached her sister books at hand.

"Hey Feli, let's go get lunch…I'm sure Maddie's- are you okay?"

"Huh- Wha-"she looked at her sister's worried eyes, mirroring her own brown eyes. Feliciana immediately picked up her books, clumsily letting her pens fall to the ground, Lovina bent to pick them and handed it to her. She thanked her sister and stood from her seat, bidding Mr. Gallego goodbye and heading towards their respective lockers.

"Feli, are you sure you're alright? You were spacing out at the last minute of Mr. Gallego's discussion…"

Feliciana's shoulders slumped as she heaved a sigh.

"I am sorella…really, I am…"

"Don't you dare lie to me Feli, I'm your sister and I deserve to know" she was using **that** tone and she only uses the tone whenever she fought with someone, or threatened a certain Spanish boyfriend.

Feliciana wanted to retort and say it was nothing, but that would be unfair right? She was her sister, her second mother, her protector, her best friend. If there was one person who knew her weakness and strengths, that would be her. Second to their grandfather, she was the only girl (next to Madeline) she would – no, could trust.

Sighing in defeat, she decided to let it out. Not noticing that a smile had formed into her lips, surprising Lovina.

"Do you remember when we were young and _Nonno_ made us play the violin and piano respectively at the Edelstein's?"

"Yeah…I remembered his son, Roderich, pestering the two of us every once in a while when we made a mistake" Lovina chuckled at the memory, Feli joined with a small smile.

"Well…I remembered the day when I perfected a piece, I was so happy that day because you had too. I went to his house that day, and played for him. He said he liked it, and I was so happy because I picked the piece just for him…"

The older twin flinched at the mention of _him, _Lovina then regretted asking when she saw how broken her sister was and how strong she was to fight her tears away. She approached the younger and gave her a short hug.

"I'm sorry Feli…" she felt her head shaking slowly.

"No, it's alright Sorella…it was just a memory….past is past, right?"

"Feli-" Lovina tried, but was cut off when Feliciana talked to her about being hungry, she laughed at her hunger then headed towards her locker since it was closer; she noticed how her sister sighed in relief when there was no sign of her boyfriend, Antonio, and his two friends, Gilbert and Francis. The three were probably off skipping classes as usual, and are up in the roof lazing under the sun.

While Feliciana was thinking about the whereabouts of the Bad Touch Trio, Lovina's thoughts were on her current well-being secretly eyeing her.

_It's been 6 years since then, huh?_

Luckily that day, lunch became eventful when friends are around. After all, you can't enjoy a good meal without friends right?

* * *

In the Art room, there was a hanging potted flower screwed on top of the door. Every week, the flower withers, so a new one gets potted since the art professor – Mistress Annabelle Darwin, was a florist, and being around flowers soothes her aging nerves. She was also a renowned painter, who retired early after finding another passion in teaching the young ones art. When she isn't working in the academy, the old lady could be seen playing with her grandchildren outside her flower shop, her house was upstairs and her son was currently living with them. Sweet Miss Darwin is the kind of woman whom you hardly see mad or upset with a certain student, her patience was enough to calm a troublemaking student, and it came with her kindness that a lot of female students adored from her.

"Seriously, the woman is a saint!" Lovina told her group mates which were composed of – Michelle, Feliciana, and Madeline who giggled in return.

"What? SHE IS!" she defended, her dark locks tied in a loose bun, bounced in place.

"That's because she helped hook you and 'Toni up, Lovina~" Michelle called, tilting from her seat.

The three laughed and agreed, leaving the brunette girl to blush madly.

"Sh-Shut up Michelle! A-as if you didn't ask Miss Darwin for any l-love advice!" she defended once again, angrily smearing red paint on her canvas.

The African girl kept Lovina guessing when she put a finger on her chin, recalling if she did then shrugged.

"Nope, didn't ask Miss Darwin…I just follow my instincts" the African winked at her, returning her attention to her own canvas.

The theme that day was 'reminisce' – students are tasked to paint one thing or event in their life that paved way for them to be who they are now -and the class was allowed to work in groups, pairs or individually for 30 minutes, the next 30 minutes was for show and tell.

Miss Darwin roamed around the room observing each of their work, when she passed by Heracles, she chuckled to find him sound asleep, gently shaking him to wake up before giving up then she saw his canvas. She inspected it professionally before patting him in the head and move to another group, from the corner of her eye, the 56-year old woman was secretly eyeing Feliciana's work. She hates to admit- because she hates to admit favoritism- but Feliciana was definitely her favorite student and not only because she came from a generation of great artists, but because of how dedicated she is. The first time she met the Vargas sisters from her good friend, Julius, she had already taken interest in the two, but when she first saw Feliciana's painting she was speechless. She couldn't put her words into it, but just looking at her paintings gave her a wave of emotions that warmed her from head to toe. Even her older twin had the same feeling as she had, Lovina once told the old lady that Feliciana puts her emotions into the canvas come alive, as if wanting the painting to speak for itself.

Paintbrush currently in her mouth, the young Italian wiped away sweat from her head not noticing the smudge of paint left on her forehead. Beside her, Madeline breathed out, using the tip of her brush to push back her glasses, seemingly dissatisfied with her work. Lovina wiped her hands on her apron, observing her canvas as she refilled her palette. Michelle hummed a tune under her breathe as she thumbed her canvas, the young African was not accustomed with paintbrushes here but Miss Darwin was just fine with that, for as long as she could paint and express herself that was the only thing that mattered to the old lady.

30 minutes were up, Miss Darwin stood at the center of the room clapping her hands, signaling that their time was up.

"All right class, I will be calling you alphabetically, and as I call your name please step forward and present your work, you are given a minute to explain your work before you are graded – by artwork, and by explanation. Am I clear?"

A chorus of 'yes' were heard before she took her list and started. Each one of the student's story had a mixture of emotions that not only entertained the class, but it also touched the old lady's heart.

Michelle, who was first, presented a finger painting of a fish, narrating how fishing was a pastime back at her place, and how she was into swimming because she wanted personally see the depths of the ocean like a, -well, fish. One student presented a painting of a wushu blade, one had a skateboard on it (Alice and her crazy punkish quirks), one painted a simple stream, Heracles painted a cat, explaining how he was always fond of them as he grew up a few girls 'awwed' at his story, while a few guys snickered in their seats.

When Feliciana's name came up, she practically bounced up front she greeted her classmates and to Miss Darwin before presenting her work. Seeing her paint stained forehead, the whole class erupted into laughter, Lovina smacked her forehead at her sister's aloofness. She didn't seem to mind what was happening, just waited until their laughs died down. Lovina yelled at the class to shut up, grabbing a clean cloth from her side to clean it after her presentation.

Feliciana slowly raised her painting to the class, smiling proudly at her work. Lovina was taken aback by her work of art, eyes widening in surprise (the good surprised and not the bad), Madeline read her expression and looked at Feliciana's piece (since she was the last to present). Feliciana's painting was a little girl and a little boy sitting on the piano bench, their faces were hidden by a single ray of light, but there was a trace of blonde and auburn hair seen.

"There was one person in my life other than my family whom I treasure most, and in this painting, you can see two little kids by the piano bench – that's me and him. He said he liked the piece I had played for him, and I had never felt any happier that day. At the same day, sorella also perfected her violin piece!" Feliciana bowed to the class and hurriedly rushed to her seat, nodding at the people who liked her work and set her painting on her wooden stand as she laid on her sister's lap.

"Veeee~ glad that's over" Madeline patted her head, Lovina wiped away the stain from her forehead "Thank you sorella~" she sang, Lovina lightly smacked her head.

"Really Feli, don't you ever notice the smudge from your forehead?"

"The whole class was laughing at you, you know" Michelle watched Lovina switching to 'mother' mode, gently removing the stain with one last wipe.

"Vargas, Lovina?" Miss Darwin called, finalizing Feliciana's grade.

"Ch-chigi! I forgot I'm next!" she tossed the cloth to the side, hurriedly removed Feli and snatched her painting and walked up front.

Once up front, she took a deep breath collecting her thoughts then raised her head confidently at the same time presenting her work of art; it was a vase of lilies perched on the window, the view of the night sky stretched through the valley and a single tomato beside the vase. Feli, Madeline and Michelle turned their heads before remembering the story behind her painting.

"W-Well, last year during me and Feli's birthday, some idiot took me by surprise that night and asked Nonno's permission if he can have me until midnight, t-then he-"she stopped in a midsentence, eyes widened in horror when a familiar curly brown hair and emerald eyes sparkled from the hallway.

The art room was the only room in the whole building that had windows connecting to the hallways, at Miss Darwin's request, she insisted the windows to be installed for students to be confident of their work and that passersby may indulge themselves into art, freely expressing themselves without a care in the world.

Ehem, back to the current situation, Lovina's mouth dropped when she found Antonio outside the classroom waving at her like the idiot he was. Madeline raised her eyebrow and looked at her direction, only to find the Bad Touch Trio – which was composed of Francis Bonnefroy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and the self proclaimed leader, Gilbert Beilshmidt all three of them were Seniors and had a bad habit of cutting classes- standing outside, enjoying the sight of Lovina flushing hard.

"Miss Vargas, please continue" Miss Darwin called from her seat, seemingly aware that the trio were standing out her classroom which she didn't mind. She treated the three like they were her own grandsons- heck; she does that to everyone anyway – and the three were always welcome to stand outside against Lovina's will.

Regaining her composure, she avoided her boyfriend's idiotic stare and went on to finish her work.

"-like I was saying, the idiot took me out that night and brought me to his tomato garden, where there was a great view of their valley and a blanket of stars above us. Also, he made me a birthday dinner which he surprisingly made on his own, which tasted a bit like crap" she earned a giggle from her classmates, including Miss Darwin and of Gilbert's. Francis merely patted his friend, who seemed hurt by the mention of his crap food. "And when things couldn't get any better, he took me again to their family garden and offered me a dance under the moonlight. We danced," face red as a tomato, a small smile crept from her lips from the memory. Girls sighing dreamily, Boys groaned in disgust."Then he offered me some flowers and a tomato afterwards. The End" She practically ran towards her seat, abruptly putting her painting on its stand and hugged her sister.

"Ve~ that's alright sorella, at least you'll earn a good grade from it" Feli said, patting her sister's head.

"Feliciana's right Lovina, Miss Darwin was smiling the whole time you know" Michelle remarked.

"That's because she helped hook and Antonio up remember?" Lovina whispered loudly in her sister's lap. Feliciana, Madeline, and Michelle turned to the window, meeting the trio's stares.

'Is she alright?' Antonio mouthed almost immediately the three raised thumbs up indicating she was alright.

"And lastly, Williams, Madeline?"

Madeline nervously stood from her seat, shakily taking her painting from its stand.

"W-Wish me g-goodluck!"

Michelle took her wrist and dragged her down into a small group hug, Madeline released herself and whispered 'thank you' as she walked up front. The young Canadian wasn't very good with anything oral or anything related to speaking up front, she was meek and shy opposite to her older brother who was a loud and proud jock.

From the outside, a certain albino stared at her curiously, his cheeks suddenly turned into a shade of pink. Both Francis and Antonio could only nudge him teasingly, earning a hiss from the albino eyes glued back to a certain blonde.

39 eyes were all glued to her, plus 4 more – Miss Darwin's and the Trio's, Madeline slowly raised her painting and exhaled a breathe to relieve her nervousness, Gilbert eyed her painting curiously then broke into a blank stare, cheeks flushing. In her canvas, she had painted his German shepherd, Lale sleeping under a tree from the pouring rain.

"This isn't my dog, but it belonged to an old friend of mine. I used to be scared to death of big dogs way back when I was a kid" the whole class broke into giggles and laughters, Madeline seemed to lose the motivation to keep going. Miss Darwin sensed her discomfort and 'cleared' her throat, loudly, enough to alarm the class. Their silence died down, Miss Darwin thanked them and signaled Madeline to go on.

"Uhm…anyway, that time, he talked me about facing my fears and it had to start with his dog. That time, I practically had a heart attack upon seeing his canine and tried to back off. But he urged me to try, but I had already broken down into tears. I thought he was mad, but…he just took my hand and placed it on top of the dog. He was a big help to me, and I really admired that part of him. But there were times when his ego gets the best of him. But thanks to him," Madeline took a peek at Gilbert, smiling sweetly at him for a brief second, whereas his flushed even harder "-on that onwards, I was never scared of dogs. But still never got over my fear of thunderstorms" on cue, the school bell rung announcing their next class, Miss Darwin stood from her seat thanking them with her usual motherly smile.

"Thank You dearies for sharing your art and story for today, I know my teenage years have passed and I have stepped on a whole new chapter in my life, but hearing all your stories lifted up my spirits and relieved me of them. Next week, we will all be relieving the oil pastels so bring them and don't forget to hang up your paintings by my office before Friday okay? You are dismissed"

Students began to buzz as they exited the room, leaving their paintings on its stand, Miss Darwin always instructs them to leave it there for her final grading. As they walked out the door, the potted plant from above seemed to be moving and squeaking and no one was able to notice it, absolutely no one.

The four girls – Michelle, Madeline and the Vargas twins – chatted about each of their artwork, Michelle practically made fun of Lovina's scene when her boyfriend came along, the said girl retorted and tried to avoid the emerald orbs staring at her from the outside, Madeline was oblivious to Gilbert's stare as she chuckled nervously to Feliciana, who was complaining about their next class which was Gym class. The two shuddered; they had to do laps first before they were permitted to play volleyball. Their gym teacher has no mercy whenever it was gym class, whether you may be male or female, it was either run or face the wrath of a thousand push-ups.

Miss Darwin picked her bag when an announcement erupted; a smooth British accent filled the building. Michelle, who was picking on Lovina, stopped and nervously held the collar around her neck.

"Miss Darwin, the principal needs to see you in his office at this moment. And Michelle Ariadne, in my office…Now" the remaining students looked at the young African girl who was now deadpanned and nervous, opposite from her attitude from awhile ago.

Miss Darwin was walking towards the door when Michelle offered to take her there, to Lovina; she just wanted to escort her in attempt to escape from the bossy Briton chairman, and the brunette Italian stifled a snicker as she watched Michelle and Miss Darwin walk away.

Madeline and Feliciana looked sorry for Michelle as she walked away; it had only been 4 months since she transferred into school. Before meeting them, the young chairman, Arthur Kirkland, 'conquered' the poor girl making her his personal pet, thus, forcing the poor girl to wear the collar like a puppy and calling her randomly. And after that event, the three girls seemed to notice a change of personality from the chairman, Kiku Honda sometimes referred to label him as a 'Tsundere'.

"Ve~ Poor Michelle…" Feliciana said worryingly, her twin on the other hand grinned mischievously at the retreating African.

"Yeah, who knows what the chairman will ask her to do"

None of them ever noticed that one of the screws from the potted flower from above was too loose to hold the heavy pot, Feliciana was directly below it. It suddenly gave away and fell on the girl's head, the metal was left dangling above, and she was knocked out cold. A few students shrieked at what had happened Lovina immediately ran towards her screaming her name, shaking her vigorously. Students swarmed around the scene, watching as the auburn Italian laid unconscious in her sister's lap while dirt, broken pieces of the pot and the flower lay scattered to the side.

"Feli? Feliciana?" Lovina panicked"C'mon Feli, Feli-"her hands met with something wet, behind her head.

Her hand began to shake as she slowly removed her hand from her sister's head; blood came in contact with her hands, hazel brown eyes shot open in fear.

_Blood._

Unwanted memories began to fill her head, her heart sped faster, and she couldn't breathe properly. Her eyes darted to Feliciana, then to her hands, to Feliciana, and then back to her hands.

She couldn't hear the approaching voices of her classmates, or Madeline trying to calm her down, or even the raging footsteps that belonged to the Bad Touch Trio. Madeline asked Antonio if he could stay with Lovina which he responded quickly, then turned to Gilbert ordering her to carry Feli to the infirmary, Madeline was about to order Francis but he held his hand up telling her to 'hurry up', she nodded at her cousin and hurriedly led Gilbert to the infirmary.

Francis observed the students around him; they were eyeing the Frenchmen curiously and at the two lovers behind him. Being the mature one of the three, and apparently at all of them (plus, sensing the mood between the two), he asked them to proceed to their next classes.

"Come along now people, to your next classes!" he ordered, shooing them like they were flies until there was no one but them three left.

"Oi Antonio" curly brown head raised to meet his "I'll be in class if you need" he winked at him as he walked away.

His hands were busy, one was rubbing her back in comfort and the other held unto her blood-free hand. But despite all that, Lovina was still shaking and became temporarily paralyzed in fear, mind going back to that one time someone got bloody hurt to protect her. She didn't notice that Antonio had her seated on a stool, his warm touch left her hand as he search for a towel. Seeing one near the sink, he quickly took it and wet it and returned to her side.

Her senses were slowly returning to her, and her breathing was back to normal again as she felt the cool, wet damp cloth wipe away the blood from her hands, but her shaking never left.

"Just breathe…" he whispered, Lovina took in small breathes then exhaled it out. Her shaking seemed to have stopped, making him sigh in relief. He put the cloth to the side to hold both her hands, emerald orbs softening at his brunette girlfriend right before him.

She hung her head in shame, unable to look at him in the eye, her solemn eyes looking at the ground as a sign of hatred to herself; hands weakly grasped his hand as if silently seeking for his comfort.

Silence filled the room but Antonio didn't mind, it was times like these which he had to set aside his aloof façade for the girl he loves. It was times like these where one was in pain- practically her- and the other would just watch feeling the pain as if it were his own, trying to comfort her or ease her pain away in the simplest ways he can. He has his eyes on her the entire time, waiting for her to say something. Her jaw quivered, her hazel brown eyes began to tear up and she slowly raised her head to meet his warm emerald eyes, she just looked so weak and fragile.

"Antonio?" she whispered.

He strokes her hand in a comforting manner.

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath, biting her lips as she tried to collect her thoughts, when she opened her mouth though they seem to betray her.

"I…I…I-I…" she shut her eyes for a while, his warm hand held a little tighter, thumb stroking her palm silently asking her to continue.

Her eyes opened and looked at his emerald ones for a quick while, then at their hands.

"I…was scared Antonio…w-when Feli got hit by the pot, I ran as fast as I could towards her a-and," swallowing her saliva she continued "-s-she…she has never looked so lifeless!" at the point, her voice crack, she was breaking down "-T-Then, her b-blood…her blood!" warm hands cupped her cheek, making her stop in a midsentence and look up to gaze into Antonio's kind gaze.

Familiar pair of emerald eyes looking down into her own hazel eyes, silently comforting the young Italian, silently telling her it's gonna be alright. He leant to kiss both her eyes, kissing her tears away affectionately. Her slim fingers shot up to cup his face, holding him there, allowing him to give comfort to her with just his mere presence. His free hand founds its way to snake around her waist, the other cupping her face, thumb absent-mindedly stroking her cheek.

So much for calling him an idiot or tomato loving bastard, there was a reason she fell in love with the guy, and it's not because of his good looks or his guitar playing skills, but because he was the only person in the world (next to Maddie, Feli and her _Nonno_) who knew what she was scared of, what she was capable of, and was the only person who knew could comfort her in his simple ways.

For the next 45 seconds, they spent it gazing into each other's eyes, in each other's touch, just forgetting the world around them and losing themselves into each other's gaze as if they were in another world. She gave him a small kiss, which he returned lovingly.

"Thank you Antonio, I love you" Lovina whispered to his lips, giving him a genuine smile.

Soon they were hugging each other amorously, as he inched himself closer to her lips.

"I love you too Lovina" Antonio replied before he crashed his lips unto hers, Lovina didn't show any restraint to his actions but pulled him closer to her. She slanted her head for a better angle to their kiss, tongues dancing a violent tango and their body heat rising at every touch. Without breaking the kiss, Antonio straddled his girlfriend on his waist, and brought them towards the nearest toilet where they can continue their making out without getting caught.

* * *

**At the infirmary…**

Since Gilbert was **not** an assistant to their school nurse, or had **any**knowledge about taking care of people or treating wounds or**knew** how to keep his mouth shut, he had to wait outside the infirmary. To keep himself occupied, he sent a text to his brother, Ludwig, informing him of his 'best friend's state, then to Francis and Antonio asking where they were. The young albino slumped down the wall, staring at his phone for any replies.

A few minutes have passed, and there was no reply. He eyed the machine before him and lazily approached it, punching his selection of drink before slumping to the wall putting on his hood, regretting the decision of leaving his iPod on his bag. His phone began to vibrate, he read the new text, and it was Francis' followed by Antonio's.

From: Francis B.

Message 1:23 PM:

_Sorry Gilly, off annoying the chairman and keeping my dearest cousin company. ;) see you later at the lockers. _

_Urgh, typical of him to be doing that,_ he thought with a shudder.

From: Antonio C.

Message 1:25 PM:

_Sorry, w/ my girlfriend ;D see ya later~_

He let out a loud groan as he angrily pocketed his Blackberry. From his pouch, his thumb traced the lines of the can he had gotten for Madeline. The door suddenly slid open, revealing an exhausted Madeline, Gilbert's face immediately flushed red he hurriedly stood up from his place, keeping his composure on. Both his hands became sweaty and it wasn't because of the heat from his pouch, no sir, but because he was –dare he say, nervous?

From the side, he watched her in silence, taking her glasses to wipe away unnecessary dirt that may sully her view then wore it again. Her pigtails lay at their usual places on each side of her shoulders, how much he's always wanted to feel her hair against his fingers as he stares into her violet ey- wait, did he just think that?

_Screw it, Screw it, Screw it- THAT!_

"Gilbert?" _shoot, she was close._

Setting his 'awesomeness' on, he turned to the blonde who looked at him innocently, his 'awesomeness' soon crumbled he turned away to hide his flushed face from her and awkwardly offered her a drink. Violet eyes eyed the can incuriously, then at the flushed albino before her.

"D-Don't be m-mistaken alright, i-it's just a 'good job' kind of thing" he stammered, still not facing her.

The blonde understood and took the can from his hand, chuckling at the flushed albino beside her as she opened the can.

"Thank you Gilbert, Mocha latte is my favorite you know" she told him as she sipped the canned drink.

"A-Ah, really? What a coincidence! Franny tells me it's your favorite!" realizing he had said that, he mentally and literally slapped himself, allowing his hood to fall back. Madeline watched him from the corner of her eye, can in hand.

"Oh yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, he kinda…sorta, blurted it out of the blue once…"

"I see…"

Silence then fell upon the two.

Gilbert was feeling so 'unawesome' right now, Madeline had her mind elsewhere, and it involved an auburn Italian friend of hers. The albino turned his head, observing the girl's expression.

"Feli alright?"

Madeline jumped at his sudden question, her drink nearly spilt in surprise. Her head slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah, nothing too serious…thank God the pot was porcelain, or Feli might have gotten a concussion. She has however, a few serious cuts behind her head and neck, but it's alright now. She's just unconscious right now and deserves some rest…"

"Oh, that's a relief…so, she's not in danger mode?"

She snorted, head ducking down. Gilbert's eyes narrowed feeling offended.

"Not sure what that means, but I already said it didn't I? She just needs rest right now"

"O-Oh, okay…"

With her Mocha latte all gone, she tossed the empty can to the nearest trash bin. Gilbert's eyes watching her every move.

"So, in your art class, did you have to paint Lale?" he asked smugly and curiously.

Her reaction was immediate; back stiffened, a blush crept to her cheeks. She felt his look on her, unnerving her making her feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. Not wanting to face him, she slowly nodded her head.

"Why?"

Being unfair to his part, she faced the albino teen, looking up. She forgot how short she was compared to him, his height shadowing over her.

"Well?"

Shoulders slumped in defeat, "I couldn't help it! The theme was 'reminisce' and Lale came to my mind…"

Gilbert laughed at her, she pouted at him.

"Kesesese~ you could have painted the awesome me you know!"

Now it was her turn to laugh, loud. Really loud. In fact, it was so loud that it stopped Gilbert from laughing due to her laughter's volume. Hands immediately covered her mouth, remembering where they were and who was resting at the moment.

"In your dreams will I do that!"

"Aww, c'mon Maddie, I'm awesome!" he pleaded, attempting to make a puppy face causing Madeline to laugh even more.

"No…way…" she breathe.

Gilbert groaned in defeat, leaving the conversation at that. Madeline's laugh had died down, straightening her body as she stood up.

"Well, I better get going to my next class, you too Gilbert"

"A, y-yeah sure…" he stuttered.

She felt her smile getting wider (if possible), she has never heard him stutter before, and decided not to say anything she bade him a goodbye. She began to walk down the hallway. She whimpered silently at the thought of gym class, she hates running lapses, especially when it was her month. But her grade was on the line, and she could not afford to lose her straight-A's.

"M-Madeline wait!" Gilbert's mouth moved before he can stop it.

"Hmm?" her head tilted to the side, almost too cutely.

"I…Uh…I-I'll see you around?"

Madeline smiled at him.

"I'm always around, see ya Gilbert!"

He said nothing in return, only watched her retreating form down the hall before he too, turned and walked away. All the while, he was feeling stupid for losing his cool and 'awesomeness' around Madeline, that never happened before. Right? Right?

"Ah, who am I kidding?" Gilbert muttered angrily.

He knew what he was like in front of Madeline, his childhood crush, his ego would immediately deflate with just one look into her violet orbs, he'd be stuck staring at her blonde hair whenever she'd pass by and when she sang (a talent she rarely shows because she's too shy), his whole world would just stop and stare. Her voice was enchanting, like she was a woodland fairy that animals loved and adored, it was soothing, like you could lose yourself into her sweet voice as you blissfully forget everything.

Back abruptly against the building, he slowly sank onto his knees and buried himself there in regret. He took out his phone crimson eyes staring at his wallpaper – it was Madeline, whose face was smiling brightly back at him. Her blonde hair were pigtails-free, with a red headband on her head, she was glasses-free and wore no make-up. His cousin, Julchen (who could pass up as his twin sister if not for their 3 year age gap), was the one who took the picture when she asked the young Canadian to model for her and her friends. The girl was to wear a simple white tank top with a floral handkerchief skirt, which was designed by her friend, Francois, her hair was done by a girl named Isabel, who simply fixed her bangs and gave her a waterfall braid. Julchen was in-charge of the photography, and after taking her photos she secretly 'borrowed' his phone and pictured Madeline, pretending the phone was hers. Gilbert was mad at first, but soon later he found himself sending her for a graduation gift, a brand new DSLR, a sign of 'Thank You' from him.

He stared at his phone, her face smiling brightly at him. He smiled back even though it was just a simple picture of her, fingers reached out to touch his phone screen. A smile crept on his face.

_He was a big help to me, and I really admired that part of him. But there were times when his ego gets the best of him._ Madeline's voice ringed in his head, snapping him out of his la la land.

Face cringed as sunlight streamed down his face, like it was mocking him. The ray of sunlight reminded him of someone, someone with blonde hair tied up in pigtails. Angry fist came in contact to the building behind him.

"ARGH!"

* * *

"_RUDOLF? RUDOLF? RUDOLF!" _

_The pony tailed Italian shouted at the top of her lungs, grass kissing her skin tickling her. She knew that this was the same meadow from last night, the same night sky streamed from above, somehow, she knew. Like, it was a part of her memory._

_Her heart felt hollow and empty, the things she used to love were emptied out from her. Her heart was empty. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_Her voice drained out to the vast meadow calling for someone. Someone…Someone, she knew. By heart. And by Soul? That someone she knew, he was the one who filled her empty heart. Filled it with his awkwardness and void stares, but filled it anyway. _

_She approached a fence in the middle of the meadow, hands griping the wooden material as she angled her head to every direction. She didn't even notice how breathless she was. Nor does she even notice how shaky her legs were, as she stood her ground, they were on the verge of collapsing. But her firm determination was strong enough to keep them standing._

"_RUDOLF?"_

_There was no one there but the stars. The stars. They were the only witnesses to her desperation, desperation for that one someone she can never find._

_How peculiar, she's seen this before. But when?_

"_When?" she asked, repeating the same question like a mantra._

_Tears streamed freely down her face, falling fast. The stars, they were the only witnesses to her state. She was alone, so very alone. Not a soul was in sight. The tree beside her stood proudly but did nothing. She was so alone. Everything just seemed to mock her. Everything! The stars, the moon, the grass, the tree. Everything was mocking her sole existence! She wanted comfort from someone, anyone!_

"_-liciana?"_

"_Who's there?" she asked in fear._

_Was the wind speaking to her? Is she turning insane?_

"_Feliciana!"_

_Wait, this voice-_

"_Oi, Feliciana!"_

"_R-Rudolf?" her head turned, searching for the owner of the voice._

"_Feliciana!"_

_Her legs began to run to some direction, she didn't know, she didn't care. For as long as she can get to him._

"_RUDOLF, I'M COMING!"_

"_Feliciana!"_

_She sped faster._

"_RUDOLF!"_

"_Feli!"_

"RUDOLF!" her head immediately sprang up from bed, only to bump into some German's head. Both their hands held unto their foreheads, rubbing the pain.

"OW! Watch it, Feliciana!" his deep voice reprimanded.

"Ve~ Sorry, Sorry -" wait, this voice…head immediately turned to meet Ludwig's she blinked several times before she was sure the blonde German was really there right next to her.

"Ludwig?"

Crystal blue eyes met hers, nodding back at her. A tight line on his lips.

"Hey"

Her head nod back to acknowledge his presence. She doesn't know what to say, words were hard to conjugate at the moment. Her tongue was stuck to her mouth, throat dry and mind blank. Her mouth slowly opened, asking him one thing that came to mind.

"W-What are you doing here?" her voiced sounded a little dry, quite raspy.

He shifted uncomfortably in place, unable to look at her properly.

"My brother texted me, said you got hit by a flower pot right after your art class" he explained.

She mouthed an 'oh' suddenly remembering what had happened and why she was here. Her arm slowly rose from the covers to feel her head, searching for something. He could only watch her in silence.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, tracing the bandages behind her head and neck.

She heard him sigh, broad hands of his ripping her hands away from the bandages on her head.

"Nothing serious, just a few cuts behind your head and neck. The nurse says you were lucky that the pot was made of porcelain; otherwise, you'd be at the hospital at this moment"

"Hmm, where's Maddie and sorella?"

Shoulders shrugged.

"Beats me, by the time I came here no one was here or outside. And the school nurse had just left for a meeting. How are you feeling?"

Her hair stretched passed her shoulders, her hair had grown longer. Maybe she should have it cut? She never felt comfortable with long hair anyway. Tucking a hair behind her ear, the Italian smiled for his sake.

"I'm feeling fine now, although…I do kinda feel thirsty" her hands turned to scratch her dry throat.

Ludwig instantly handed her a glass of water, she took it and consumed it in one gulp.

"More please" her throat still felt dry.

Without moving from his seat, he took the pitcher beside the bedside table and refilled the glass. After finishing her glass, she laid the glass to the bed stand.

"Hey Ludwig, can I go now?" Feliciana asked, face smiling brightly at him. But her eyes spoke something else to him, it irked him.

"Sorry but we can't for now Feliciana" he said firmly, pushing his glasses back.

She pouted, childishly "Why not? I hate lying here! It's so boring and all," her thoughts flew somewhere, a cheeky smile formed on her face "-However I did manage to miss running laps today-"

"Feliciana" he cut her off, concerned and irritation written all over his face.

"Hehe, sorry Luddy! Just kidding, don't be a stick in a mud!" she joked childishly.

He knew she was just trying to lighten up the mood since Feliciana didn't like being in the infirmary most of the times, even when she'd drop by outside to wait for Madeline when her sister couldn't walk with her home. It's not that the girl has a fear of anything medical-related (err, hospital related), she just hated how gloomy and sad the place can be. And it's not because of the school nurse, Ms. Katyusha Braginski, her motherly demeanor and erm, large chests, and not to mention top notch medical skills were practically enough to brighten up one student's day being injured. Feliciana loved the nurse like the mother she never had. But being in the infirmary was another story, another dark memory she would never want to bring back.

Shaking her head off from dark thoughts and phobia-like problem she pinched the German's cheek out of the blue, surprising the teen.

"W-Woi! Wharra doin' Ferisiana?" his felt his cheeks burning at an incredible rate.

A feline-like smirk grew from her face, giving him a slight clue.

"Ve~ smile for me Luddy!"

Brows furrowed, eyes looking awkwardly at her, his blood rose to his head and his hand grasping unto her wrists, prying them off.

"Eksyoosh mei?"

"PLEASE!" she used her childish voice, always works in wonders.

His mouth opened, then immediately closed. Round brown eyes silently begging him to do so. He thought about it before giving up hopelessly, this girl can sometimes be a bit of too much. Large hands of his slip to her slim ones, but instead of releasing them from his cheeks, he lifted them upwards. A 'smile' beckoning on his face, even though it looked force.

A simple gesture like a smile, it was enough to brighten any one's day – children, adult, old people, dogs, cats, and it was also enough to brighten up Feliciana Vargas's day.

A loud thud was heard from the outside, causing Feliciana to drop her hands from holding his face and on top of her lap. A 'boing' was heard from the outside followed by a familiar Asian accent.

"Owwie!"

The door slid open, revealing Nurse Katyusha who was rubbing the newly bump on her head; trailing behind her was a worried Kiku with an armful of snacks.

"Braginski-sensei, are you alright?" asked the worried lad.

From her bed, Feliciana took note of the number of snacks Kiku had brought with him and they were all from his! Mouth salivating, eyes focused on the sweets and, if possible, she could hear the 'Hallelujah' choirs ringing in her head. Ludwig had to smack the girl lightly, since she still had injuries to heal, to bring her back from her La La Paradise.

"You're scaring me Feliciana…" he simply stated.

"Ve~ I can't help it!" she whined.

From behind, they listened to Nurse Katyusha tasking Kiku to help her out. The Asian fumbled about his sweets, eyeing Ludwig beside Feliciana; he dashed in front of him and dumps the sweets on his arms catching him off guard. Back at Nurse Katyusha's aide, his sweets were instantly devoured and munched on by Feliciana, eating to her heart's content. Ludwig sighs and dumps the snacks entirely on her lap.

"Alright Feliciana, time to check the damage!" she announces, Kiku behind her with a small medical kit.

Ludwig had to step out of his seat, allowing the Ukrainian nurse to check on her. Her delicate hands ushered her forward, allowing some ample space behind. Kiku and Ludwig watched in silence. Feliciana waited for the worst. From behind her head, she felt a breeze, indicating that the bandages were off.

"Hmm…" she gulped down, here it comes. "There are still some cuts here and there that haven't closed entirely, hmm…" Pulling back, she wrote on her clipboard a few notes.

"Move your neck for me honey?"

She did as followed, looking up at the white ceiling, looking down to her lap full of snacks, turning to the left meeting a curtain-like wall, then turning to the right where it had a great view of the kindergarten's playground. In attempt to angle her head, she was met with a shrill pain from behind her neck. A pained gasp escapes from her mouth, alarming her two friends. Nurse Katyusha was alarmed, but in a professional way, immediately taking down notes she ordered Kiku to come over. Going behind her head, a trickle of blood oozed out. Dabbing the cotton with iodine, she applied it gently to the wound, followed by another dab of anesthetics. Her neck was again, covered in bandages.

"Be careful when you angle your head alright Feli?" she nodded slowly, careful not to endure the same pain again.

A thought came to mind, "Does that mean I don't have to run lapses?"

The older thought for a moment, "Hmm, I think you should. I'll talk to your gym teacher about that!"

"YAY!" she burst into happiness, alarming her two friends.

"OI! FELICIANA!"

"Fe-Feliciana-kun! Be careful!"

Nurse Katyusha had just finished re-bandaging her head when a little girl appeared from the door. Pale round purple eyes of hers staring at three large people, big blue and white bow on her pale-blonde hair, a pink backpack strapped on her back, and her fingers holding unto a large sunflower.

"Big sister…"

"Ah, Natalia! Is your class over?" the older asked, not moving from her place.

The said girl nodded slowly, raising the sunflower in her hand.

"Big Brother Ivan told me that he'll be home a little late, and told me to bring this to Big sister F-F-Fe" she looked like she was having problems pronouncing the name.

"Fe?" Katyusha mimicked, a bit puzzled.

Ludwig face-palmed, she could really be a bit ditzy sometimes.

"Feliciana?"

Natalia nodded and walked over to the said girl holding up the flower in hand. Feliciana took it and patted the young girl's head, careful not to ruin her hair.

"Ve~ Thank you Natalia, tell your brother I said thanks okay?"

Natalia blushed and quickly ran towards her sister, hugging her leg. Katyusha laughed at her innocence, telling her to wait a while.

"Okay Feliciana, here are a few things you must do. First, apply and re-bandage after baths-" she nodded "Second, don't lean too much" she nodded again "and lastly, eat food with lots of Vitamin C and Iron".

"Yes Miss Katyusha!" she saluted.

"Oh, and you can leave now Feliciana. Be careful next time alright? Oh, and do tell Madeline about your condition so she can keep an eye on you"

"Will do!"

Taking her bag, she bid them all goodbye and left the room. The sunflower lay on her lap as she stuffed her mouth with the snacks Kiku brought. Kiku sat at the foot of the bed, sighing in relief.

"So how are you feeling Feliciana-kun?"

"Yup! Thanks for bringing me these sweets Kiku, you're the best!"

"No, it was no problem. My mother often packs too much snacks" he admitted sheepishly.

"Hmm, rucki!" she said with a mouthful.

"Really, what kind of mother does that? Isn't she worried that you might get cavities or something?" Ludwig felt glad for having military parents who fed him and his brother, protein and veggies 24/7.

"No, it's just something she takes home from work"

"Oh yeah, you're mom works at a food corporation right? So, do you get like free samples of new food products?" Feliciana asked curiously.

"Kiku," hand on his shoulder with a face that read 'don't' "Don't encourage her"

"Hey! I heard that Luddy-"Thank god Feliciana was easily distracted by many things "Hey Kiku, can I see your camera?"

"Eh? Why?" he asked politely, reaching for his camera strapped behind him. Ludwig wondered why he didn't notice it when he came in.

_He should really keep it in its case. _

"I wanna see the shots we'll use for the school paper! Also, I wanna see shots!"

Curiosity got the best of Ludwig as he walked over to her side, watching each shot from the camera. Kiku fidgeted in place, waiting for their remarks.

"Wow, I forgot how awesome you snap some shots Kiku! These are awesome! Ve~" she complimented; Kiku thanked her with a small blush.

"Hm, just as she says" Ludwig said.

Feliciana was browsing through the pictures when one shot caught her eye; it was her playing the piano in the auditorium. There was no one there but her; she was so focused into playing that she didn't notice him. Her face looked strained, tears were prickling down her shut eyes, and the light from above silhouetted her frame like she was a wingless angel. A wingless angel playing in pain. Ludwig was bothered by the shot, Kiku mistook it as them disapproving it. He walked over to see, when he noticed that it was Feliciana's shot he secretly took.

"Ah, a-about that shot! I-I'm sorry about that, I-I-I just heard you playing and…and…"

Turning off the camera, she handed it over. He took his camera from her hand, not leaving her eyes for a

"It's alright Kiku, I understand…"

"F-Feliciana-kun?"

"Just, promise me you'll delete it?"

Looking into her brown eyes, he promised. She turned to the side, stretching her bed-ridden limbs.

"Ve~ I wonder if Nonno's making pasta right now?"

Kiku chuckled in relief, Ludwig face-palmed.

"Really, after eating those snacks, you're still hungry?"

"Yep!" she said, quickly standing on her feet.

Ludwig muttered something under his breath but Feliciana didn't seem to hear it.

* * *

**so i decided not to make it a one-shot ;_; DAMN BRAIN aaaaaaand, CLIFFHANGER! OHONHONHONHONHON~ :3**


End file.
